The Legend of John Cena: Dawn of the Wizard
by Sonny619
Summary: After been frozen for 3 years, John Cena & Shahra found out that the Dark Master, CM Punk is back, now they must stop him before he really ended the world
1. 3 Years Later: awaking

**The Legend of John Cena: Dawn of the Wizard**

The Story opens with the shot of a falcon flying through clouds.

Bret Hart:(voiceover) "Even in the darkest of times, there is always hope."

The same falcon swept through the clouds towards the mouth of a mountain nearby.

Bret Hart: (voiceover) "But sometimes fear clouds our vision. Sometimes our strength gives out."

The mountain was revealed to have an opening in the shape of a dragon's head. Presumably, this was what was left of the Well of Souls in the last story. The falcon then circled around its head and then left the scene.

Bret Hart: (voiceover) "And yet sometimes, when all seems lost, a light shines through the darkness, and we are reminded that even the smallest amount of courage can turn the tides of war."

The interior of the mountain was no longer a fortress, but a sequence of catacombs, covered almost entirely in darkness. In one of the passageways, a group of monsters - a troll and several grublins - were seen walking in torchlight, carrying a casket.

The leading grublin stopped in front of a room at the end of the hallway. It then turned around to face the rest of the group.

Grublin: (unintelligible grunts) "We're here."

The monsters walked inside the room. Unknown to them, however, a cloaked Warrior was seen stealthily following them. They then arrived at the room's main attraction - a large yellow crystal, shining with a dim light. The crystal contained John Cena, Shahra and Zack Ryder - two Wizards and Broski- trapped inside in stasis.

Troll: (unintelligible grunts) "Break it."

One of the grublins walked towards the crystal. It then raised its mace into the air and struck the surface, causing a bright flash of light and a shattering sound. The crystal then started to shake.

shahra: (voiceover) "Cena, stop!"

Cena: (voiceover) "I... I can't."

Cracks started to form on the crystal as it glowed even brighter.

Cena: (voiceover) "Get close to me, now!"

The intense light caused the troll to shield its eyes. After several seconds, the light finally ceased; the crystal was broken, and all three of its prisoners were released, yet still unconscious. The monsters then walked closer towards the two wizards in particular.

Troll: (unintelligible grunts) "Shackle them!"

The casket was opened, revealing two live snakes, both glowing with a dim green light. One of the grublins took one of them, went towards Cena and lifted his arm up before wrapping the snake around his wrist. It glowed with a bright neon green glow before vanishing completely. It wasn't long until the monsters started to walk away from the scene with both wizards. The warrior then re-emerged from hiding and looked down at Zack, whom remained on the floor. Zack raised his head as he saw the warrior try to help him.

Zack: W…What's happen? Where am I? Who are you? Where's Cena and Shahra.

Warrior: Shhh… I'll explain everything, but first we need to go and save your friends.

Shahra: "Cena. Cena, open your eyes. Get up!"

Meanwhile, the wizards recovered at a different part of the catacombs. While Shahra was fully aware of her surroundings, Cena's vision was just returning to him.

Cena: "Shahra, what happened? Where are we?"

Shahra: "I don't know. It's all a blur."

Cena: "Yeah, me too. My head's pounding."

Shahra: "Shhh. Wait! That's not your head. I hear it too."

True to Shahra's words, the pounding noise was the faint sound of a bass drum.

Cena: "What is that?"

From around them, the red light that enveloped the platform they were on started to glow brighter. Torches started to ignite themselves, further brightening the room.

Cena: "Zack, is that you?"

The lights then revealed several grublins at opposing sides of the room. The two wizards were right in the middle, on a pillar in the middle of a pool of lava.

Shahra: "For once, I wish it was."

The grublins then cackled maliciously and sadistically.

Shahra: "What are they doing?"

Cena: "Let's not stick around to find out. Come on!"

Both wizards try to leave, but they were held back by a green tether beam and a large stone staple keeping them from escaping.

Shahra: "Argh! What is your problem?"

Both wizards looked down and saw the snakes around their wrist, holding the other end of their tethers. It was revealed - they had been chained together.

Cena/Shahra: (simultaneously) "Oh. This can't be good..."

Both wizards shake their heads, knowing that they are trapped. The troll that led the party of grublins stood at the other side of the room, commanding itself to the grublins.

Troll: (unintelligible grunts) "They're awake. Don't let them escape!"

The grublins run towards the platform and fight the wizards at this point. After fighting several groups of grublins, a giant golem appears from underneath the lava, slamming one of its hands onto the pillar's surface and roaring loudly.

Shahra: (referring to the staple) "We have to break this thing. It's holding us down!"

Both wizards freed themselves and fought the monster, but it still didn't perish after several attacks.

cena: "This chain is slowing us down! We can't fight it! We'll have to move in unison. Follow my lead!"

Shahra: "Why should You lead?"

Before they could argue any further, the sound of a hiss was heard from the golem.

Cena: "Uh-oh... Take cover!"

The golem smashed its hand onto the pillar, intending to squash them, but they both escaped just in time. It fiercely raised its hand back up and roared back.

Shahra: "Okay... good idea... you lead."

Both wizards flew away from the golem's grasps, whom then started to grow more agitated. From nearby, the warrior re-appeared; it withdrew a bow and used it to shoot an arrow straight into its eye, leaving a cloud of purple gas emerging from inside its head. It tried to punch the warrior, but missed, causing a small stone column to fall and form a bridge between the right hand side of the room and the pillar. The golem then weakly submerged itself inside the lava. With the chaos gone, the wizards returned to the pillar and looked on at the warrior, before being blocked by Zack making his re-appearance.

Zack: "Hey, Cena, man, you're alive!"

Cena: "Zack! It's good to see you too! You okay?"

Zack: "Huh, you know, little stiff, voice keeps changing, but I'm good."

Shahra: "Hey, this reunion is really touching and everything, but shouldn't we be going? Unless, you Want to wait for that thing to climb back up. I'd hate to think what it might do to Zack."

Zack looked back with an uncomfortable glare. Meanwhile, Cena glanced back towards the warrior again.

Cena: "Who is he?"

Zack: "I don't know. All he said was..." (deep voice) "'Shhh, you're making too much noise.'" (chuckles lightly)

Shahra: "I like him already."

The trio then went towards the warrior, whom greeted them with concern.

Warrior: "Cena, Shahra, how do you feel? Anything broken?"

Cena: "Shaken a little, but not too badly... thanks to you."

Warrior: (sighs) "I am relieved. I had feared it might be too late. My name is Sheamus."

Cena: (in awe) "Sheamus... you've been tracking me."

Sheamus: "For far too long, friend."

The group then walked away from the lava and into another corridor.

Sheamus: "When you didn't return to the temple, the elder wizard, Bret Hart, sent me to find you. That was nearly three years ago."

Cena: "What? Three years? But that's impossible!"

Sheamus: "Yes. I'm sure this news comes as quite a shock. Forgive me for the brevity of my explanation, but this is not the place to account for missing time."

From behind them, a pile of rubble fell, separating them from the lava room they were in before.

Sheamus: "We are not safe here. Follow me!"

Sheamus starts to walk down the corridor in haste, with the others following him more steadily.

They caught up with Sheamus at a set of pillars going across a chasm.

Sheamus: "It's getting closer."

Sheamus then ran and jumped on top of the pillars, making it safely to the other side. One of the last pillars crumbled away after he jumped off it.

Zack: (sighs hesitantly) "You go first Shahra, it's safer... for me... safer for me I mean..."

Shahra: "Quiet. You'll give us away!"

Before the group could reach Sheamus, the golem re-appeared from the bottom of the chasm. It detached the pillar that Cena and Shahra were standing on and shook the wizards towards its mouth. Both wizards reacted by grabbing onto the ivy, holding on for their lives. In frustration, the golem smashed the surface of the pillar against an opening above the one that Sheamus went through, sending them rolling inside the next corridor. Angry that the wizards had gone, the golem punched the wall and caused debris to fall and block the way back before exhaling fire at it and disappearing.

The trio went towards a green crystal further down the corridor. From nearby, Sheamus made his re-appearance by climbing up from the floor below.

Cena: "Sheamus, give us a moment to gather our strength."

Zack: "You might want to stand back. This can get weird."

Obviously, Sheamus didn't respond to Zack's request.

Sheamus: "It is fascinating... how your kind draws strength from these crystals. Wizards are truly remarkable."

Zack: "Yeah, you say that now, until one tries to kill you. And by 'one', I mean her."

Zack pointed to Shahra, whom angrily glared back.

Sheamus: "I am aware of Shahra's past. But Bret trusts her, and that's good enough for me."

Cena then proceeded to place his hand on the crystal's surface.

Cena: (turns to Shahra) "Go on, Shahra."

Shahra does the same. The crystal then started to glow and a sequence of green shards started to float all around it. Both wizards looked on at them in awe as they saw a projection of the Chronicler amongst the light.

Chronicler: "John Cena, as a rare Great Wizard, you can wield many abilities that others cannot. Now it is time to awaken these powers within you: fire, electricity, ice and earth."

As the elements are mentioned, their corresponding symbols appear on screen.

Chronicler: "Shahra, while most other wizards can master only a single element, your exposure to the darkness has gifted you with abilities most uncommon: poison, fear, wind and shadow."

Again, the elements' symbols appear on screen as they are mentioned. The Chronicler's projection then vanishes.


	2. On the Move

The wizards proceed to break the crystal, but after several slashes, a group of grublins break out from a nearby rock.

Sheamus: "Grublins! Be careful!"

Sheamus then runs to a higher ledge as the wizards are left to fight. After clearing one group of grublins, another group breaks out from another rock.

Sheamus: "Grublins! Don't let them surround you!"

Eventually, all the grublins were defeated. Both wizards went up to the ledge that Sheamus stood on, the passageway beyond being blocked by vines.

Sheamus: "These vines block our path. We must get through."

The wizards found a heavy orb and placed it on the switch. The door was opened, revealing a large room up ahead and a burst of light from a higher ledge.

Cena: "There's a light up there. We must be getting close."

Sheamus: (runs towards a climbable wall) "Here, this way! This leads to the surface."

The trio followed Sheamus across to the upper ledges of the room. But before they could reach the exit, the golem re-appeared from a nearby chasm. It punched one of the pillars and shattered it.

Sheamus: (runs ahead) "Keep going. I'll distract it!"

They started to follow Sheamus towards another climbable wall, but as they ascended, the monster prepared to punch its fist towards the group.

Zack: "Hey, look out!"

After climbing to the highest level, the golem brought back its fist for one last punch towards the wizards. They stepped back just in time, causing the fist to get stuck in the wall.

The golem struggled to pull its hand out from the wall, but it ultimately resulted with severing its arm from it and leaving it in the wall in frustration. It then fell down the chasm it came from. Once it left, both wizards inspected the hand, noticing a purple energy source inside it.

Cena: "What is that? I've never seen one like that before."

Shahra: "Cena, be careful!"

Sheamus: "It isn't natural. That crystal radiates with dark magic. Destroy it quickly!"

The crystal was shattered and the group continued through the passage.

Sheamus: "We are close to the surface. It's best we remain unheard..."

Zack: "Alright, big warrior man! I get the message. Sheesh!"

Their passage was blocked again, this time by a lever and a horn suspended above.

Sheamus: "The horn... it must be part of some sort of locking mechanism."

Zack: "Honestly... why not just a lock and key like normal folks?"

In spite of facing a grublin assault, the wizards safely brought the horn down using the lever.

Sheamus: "Cena, hurry up and open this door!"

Shahra proceeded to blow into the horn with wind energy.

Zack: "Hurry up and open the door! Open, open, open..."

The door was opened, but before they could leave, the golem re-appeared again. It breathed fire towards the two wizards and used its remaining hand to grab Shahra.

Shahra: It's got me "HELP"

Cena: "SHAHRA" hold on, I got you.

This left Cena to use the tether to pull Shahra free.

Sheamus: (points towards the exit) "This way! Quickly!"

Both wizards flew through the door one by one, dodging the golem's attacks. It tried to reach for Shahra again, but its hand was too big to fit through the door, leaving only a small scratch if anything. Frustratingly, it punched the hallways in frustration, sending down more rubble, once again blocking the group from going back.

Cena: "What was that thing?"

Sheamus: "There'll be time for that. We'll follow the river... it will lead us to shelter where we can rest. And then we're off to Warfang, the Wizard City, where Bret Hart will be expecting us."

Sheamus walked down the hallway first, with the others following him out. At the end of the tunnel was a peaceful valley shrouded in moonlight. Sheamus ran ahead of the others just like at the catacombs; when the others caught up, a group of winged grublins broke out from under the ground, ready to fight.

Sheamus: "They've found us!"

After fighting one group of winged grublins, another group emerged from the ground.

Sheamus: "Don't let them escape or others will come."

The wizards defeated the aforementioned group and an orc commander. Once the area was still, they both pushed a log across the river to form a bridge across to the other side. Sheamus immediately ran ahead.

Sheamus: "I'll wait for you at the top of the cliff."

After catching up with Sheamus, they all went towards a clearing within the forest. Moments later, Sheamus was seen with a falcon perched onto his arm.

Sheamus: "Go; tell Bret Hart I have found them."

Sheamus outstretched his arm and the falcon flew away. Meanwhile, Cena and Shahra were trying to remove the tether with little success.

Shahra: (agitated) "Ah, it's no use..."

Cena: "Well, maybe if we try twisting it..."

Shahra: (turns to Cena) "Twist what? It's magic!"

Both wizards walked towards Sheamus. Zack soon followed them, amused by their recent actions.

Zack: "Hehe... I can watch this all day."

Once they reached Sheamus, they stopped and looked out into the distance. A volcano can be seen blazing menacingly.

Cena: "The Dark Master... he's returned, hasn't he?"

Sheamus: "I am afraid so... just shortly after your disappearance. He struck quickly, fueled by hatred and malice, reclaiming the throne at the temple, which through some dark magic he now suspends above the land... a symbol of his dominance. We've been at war ever since. And every day, his forces grow stronger, and ours lose hope."

As Sheamus spoke, a campfire was set up around the group off-camera.

Cena: (subdued) "I failed... they were all counting on me and I failed. How could I let this happen?!"

Shahra: "Some things are beyond your control. You shouldn't blame yourself."

Sheamus: "Cena, you're lucky to be alive, all of you. That was no ordinary creature back there. It was an ancient earth golem from the deep. They are the embodiment of destruction summoned by CM Punk himself. These are dark times."

Cena: "He needs to be stopped. I have to stop him."

Zack: (panicked) "Woah, woah woah woah! Slow down, tough guy. We don't need to go around picking fights. I mean, we just woke up after being frozen for three years... got stuff to do."

All of a sudden, a green energy blast was shot from out of nowhere, striking Shahra's face and knocking her out.

Zack: "What the? Is she sleepy?"

Cena and Sheamus noticed another blast coming towards them.

Zack: "Hey!"

The blast struck Cena in the face, knocking him out as well. Zack shuffled around anxiously, before turning in the direction of one coming towards him off-screen. The scene then runs in slow motion.

Zack: "Noooooo!"


	3. You must trust them

The scene transitions to the next day, at a village in the valley. A large water tower stood in the middle of it, with Cena and Shahra chained at the base. Shahra lifted her head weakly and looked towards Cena, whom steadily re-awakened and got up onto his feet. In front of him, he saw Sheamus tied to another tower and Zack trapped in a cage nearby, along with a trio of armed warriors coming towards them.

Chief warrior: (to Sheamus) "Wizards... bah. Do you have such little respect for our laws, that you form an alliance with the very ones who caused all our misfortunes?"

Sheamus: "Chief Barrett! CM Punk... he alone is the one responsible. This wizard is our last hope... you must see that!"

Barrett: "Yes, yes... the great wizard... I know the story! But unlike you, I have not forgotten what they say CM Punk was like when he was young... and I have not forgotten either, what she has done."

He gestured towards Shahra, whom responded with an uneasy glance back.

Barrett: "I relied on you, Sheamus, as I must rely on all of us in this village, to protect it. But you chose to abandon us... and bring the dangers of the outside world with you when you returned."

Sheamus: "The dangers are already around us! Don't pretend to ignore them!"

Zack: "Hey, can't you guys just stop arguing? It's getting awkward for everybody."

All of a sudden...

Gabriel: "Grublins! In the valley! Prepare your weapons!"

From the outskirts of the village, a group of winged grublins flew towards the entrance. One of which formed a fireball in its hand and threw it towards one of the houses, setting it on fire.

Barrett: "Now see what you've done?!"

Cena: (in desperation) "Let us go! We can help!"

Barrett: "Our warriors can handle this."

At this time, the grublins had arrived inside the village grounds.

Shahra: "Now is not the time to be stubborn."

Zack: "Hey, a lot of weird stuff happens when they get upset. I'd listen to them if I were you."

Reluctantly, Barrett agreed. He withdrew a key and freed Cena and Shahra from the water tower base. Cena and Shahra ran towards the grublins, which then started attacking the houses one by one.

Gabriel: "They are attacking the village. Form a defense!"

After one group of grublins were defeated, Zack hovered up to the top of the village gates and noticed a group of flying creatures approaching the scene.

Zack: (joyfully) "Look, wizards! Yes! We are saved! Wooh!"

Unfortunately, a closer look at the creatures revealed that they weren't wizards, but a group of wyverns.

Zack: (taken aback) "Aaaaagh! Those aren't wizards! We're all going to die!"

The wyverns came closer towards the village, ready to be part of the next assault.

The village was saved. Most of the warriors were seen recovering from the shock of the attack. Barrett was then seen approaching the two wizards calmly, with more of the warriors coming near him over time.

Barrett: "Is everyone alright?"

Gabriel: "No. Kofi is missing. He had gone upstream to search for herbs this morning and has not returned. We have to go find him."

Barrett: "No, it is too dangerous to mount a search now."

The other warriors all hung their heads low in shock.

Cena: "I'll go! I'll find your missing friend. Sheamus can come with us."

An awkward silence came upon the village. Barrett looked on at Sheamus, and then the wizards, and came to a conclusion.

Barrett: "You are free to act as you see fit, but Sheamus stays here. However, if you remain true to your word and come back with Kofi, I may reconsider. And don't bother returning before then, as you'll likely succeed only in attracting more grublins to our village."

Cena, Shahra and Zack left the village to find Kofi. They located him at a cave under a waterfall, pinned onto the surface of a boulder by three smaller rocks on his wrists and ankles. As soon as they got close to him, a rumble was heard.

Shahra: "It's a trap!"

An orc appeared from underneath the ground and started to attack the wizards. After fighting more orcs, the rocks that pinned Kofi fell to the floor, with him falling with them. The rocks exploded to reveal a group of winged grublins. The wizards walked towards them ready to fight them, but they burrowed into the ground and retreated.

Kofi: "Thank you... friends. You saved my life."

Zack: (moodily) "Finally, some gratitude. You're welcome."

Kofi: "You've met Chief Barrett, no doubt. Not all of us are of the same mind."

Shahra: "Well that's putting it mildly, isn't it?"

Cena: "Can you move? We need to get you out of here."

Kofi: "I'm sorry..."

Kofi tried to stand up, but failed.

Kofi: "I'm afraid my leg is broken. Just go back to the village and tell them where I am..."

Cena: "Your leader doesn't trust us. If we return without you, he'll likely assume the worst..."

Shahra: "Yeah, and blame us for it."

Kofi: (frustrated) "Uh, the fool. I understand. There is a raft at the far end of the valley. If you could bring it here, perhaps I could pull myself onto it."

The raft appears on screen, showing it near a small pier downstream.

Cena: "Okay, we'll do it."

Kofi: "To launch it, you'll need the weights from the supply cave, but it's locked."

The supply cave is shown on screen, revealed to be a small storage room inside a cliff base.

Zack: "Oh, that figures."

Kofi: "There is a hermit who lives beneath the waterfall at the other end of the valley. He has a key. But the cave is hidden. Look for the markings on the wall to open the path."

Zack: "Uh, psst, easy... uh, raft, cave..." (mumbles quietly to himself) "Got it! Yes!"

Cena: "We'll come back for you. I promise."

The group found the cave, but during their search for the Hermit they were ambushed by ghosts. After defeating them, they walked into the middle of the empty clearing.

Hermit: "Come closer so I can see you in the light."

The Hermit was seen hidden in the darker areas of the wall. Responding to his request, they walked closer to him.

Hermit: "Tell me, why have you returned here?"

Cena: "What do you mean? I've never been here before."

Hermit: "Not you! The female!"

Shahra: (rolls her eyes) "You must be mistaken."

Hermit: "Indeed, your appearance has changed, but not your eyes. Your eyes give everything away. You are the dark wizard, Shahra, the terror of the skies... the Dark Master's puppet."

Shahra: "I was... but... but I'm not anymore. I... I'm not proud of the things I've done."

Hermit: "Oh, is it that simple... to turn your back on CM Punk?"

Cena: "You don't have to listen to him, Shahra."

A familiar battle cry was heard. Both wizards looked up to the cliff tops, where several ghosts were seen moving around aimlessly.

Hermit: "Did you not recognize the creatures that moved in the shadows? The Apes too had served the Dark Master, but more for their own greed and thirst for power than any true loyalty to him. This is how CM Punk repaid them... doomed to remain in the dark... feeding off the power of others, never being fulfilled. You can run..." (cackles vilely) "...but you cannot hide, Shahra."

Shahra hung her head low, upset due to the Hermit's remarks.

Cena: "Shahra! Let's go!"

Both wizards bitterly walked away from the Hermit.

Hermit: "Hahahaha... the Dark Master will find you... hahahahahahaha!"

The Hermit walked away, back into the shadows. Meanwhile...

Cena: (concerned) "Shahra... are you okay?"

Shahra: "I'm fine! I'll be fine."

Zack: (moodily) "Well, I'm not! Was I the only one who was freaked out by that guy?" (mumbles in frustration) "Sheesh, okay... at least it wasn't a complete waste of time."

Backing up his statement, Zack revealed a key he hid behind his back.

Zack: (happily) "Tadaa!"

Both wizards' faces lit up as they saw the key. With that, they could reach the supply cave.

Zack: (anxiously) "Come on, whatcha waiting for?"

The group found the supply cave, retried two orbs and used them to free the raft. They then took the raft over to where Kofi was waiting.

Kofi: (sighs with relief) "You've come back. Thank you."

Zack: "Oh yeah, it was really no problem at all. I did all the work..." (chuckles) "I'm just kidding." (whispers) "I really did."

Cena: "Let's get you home."

They made the return to the village, where most of the villagers were seen repairing their houses from the previous grublin attack. Kofi's return attracted attention from some of the residents.

Gabriel: "Meadow! You are wounded! How did-

Kofi: (interrupts) "I will be fine... thanks to these two wizards."

Zack's facial expression showed a lack of satisfaction due to the remark.

Barrett: "Kofi, please forgive me. These wizards willingly sought to help you when I chose not to."

Sheamus then approached the other warriors, obviously now being freed.

Barrett: "I do not share your faith in this wizard, Sheamus... but by putting you in chains, I committed an error."

Sheamus: "We all make mistakes."

Barrett: "Yes, and I shall try to atone for mine if you permit me."

Barrett gave Sheamus a hand-written note.

Barrett: "Use the forbidden tunnel. It will lead you directly to the Wizard City. If this wizard is indeed our last hope, then I bid you safe passage... and good luck."

Sheamus: "We could use your help."

Barrett didn't answer back.

Sheamus: "Very well. The invitation shall be left open."

Sheamus departed from the village, as did Cena, Shahra and Zack. Moments later, they appeared at a small clearing near the pier.

Sheamus: "Meet me here as soon as you are ready to set out for Warfang. I shall be waiting for you."

Sheamus then walks towards the stone slab nearby - the entrance to the tunnel. Once both wizards were ready, Sheamus placed his hand on the slab, causing it to slide open automatically. They all then went inside.

Zack: "Uh oh, Sheamus... do we have to go this way?"

Sheamus: "If we march quickly, we shall reach the Wizard City by daybreak."

Zack: "Yeah, yeah, thanks for answering."


	4. The Wizard City

The group made a brisk march up the tunnel, but it wasn't long until Sheamus decided to stop. The scene opened with him crouched to the floor, resting the surface of his hand against it.

Sheamus: "I feel vibrations in the earth. We must be getting close."

Zack: "Finally!"

Meanwhile, Cena and Shahra were seen looking out from one of the tunnel's windows, looking out towards the city.

Cena: (amazed) "I've never seen the Wizard City before."

The screen showed various parchments depicting wizards and fairies working together.

Sheamus: "It was built long ago by the fairies in honor of their friendship with the wizards. Before CM Punk, wizards were quite revered."

All of a sudden, a faint shuffling noise could be heard.

Shahra: "Sshh!"

Sheamus: "I heard it too. Quickly!"

They all rushed towards the end of the tunnel, out into the open.

Sheamus: "It has begun."

From outside the city, a large group of monsters were seen coming from the volcano, firing large fireballs towards the ramparts. Most of the fairies were seen retreating in terror at the sight of them.

Sheamus: (pointing ahead) "This way! Stay close!"

Again, Sheamus ran further ahead from the rest of the group. Unfortunately for them, another fireball crashed into one of the city's towers, knocking it down towards the ground and separating Sheamus from the rest of the group. He looked behind, realizing the situation.

Cena: "Sheamus" are you ok!

Sheamus: "I'm alright! But you won't be able to get through this way. Go, find Bret Hart!"

Cena: "Okay! Good luck!"

The two wizards started to make their walk back, but before they could do anything...

fairies: (simultaneously) "Help! Please! Help us!"

They looked up and saw two fairies trapped in a house fire.

Shahra: "Cena, look!"

Cena: "They need our help!"

They tried everything to take out the fire, but nothing, it makes the fire stronger.

Shahra: "Save your energy, Cena. It's not working!"

Cena: "There HAS to be another way!"

Another way was found - filling a pool with water and finding buckets to fill them with. The wizards then started throwing the water onto the fire.

Shahra: (first time only) "Look! It's working! The flames are dying down!"

Spyro: "We nearly got it!"

After several buckets, the fire was finally put out.

Shahra: "We did it!"

The fairies then came face-to-face with the wizards. Four of them stood in total this time around.

Fairy 1: "Thank you... thank you... you... you saved our lives."

Zack: "It's no big deal. Risking lives, saving people... dodging danger... taking it to the man." (chuckles) "It's an occupation."

All of a sudden, another fairy appeared on top of the ramparts.

fairy 2: (panicked) "Look out! Siege engines! They are sending in their war machines!"

The siege engines are shown among the crowd of monsters coming from the volcano. One lone artillery fairy was seen trying to fight against the crowd with a large golden catapult tipped with a dragon's head, but the size of the demonic army had made it apparent that it was losing the battle.

Cena: (to the freed fairies) "Listen to me! Everyone who can still fight must go to the ramparts!"

Shahra: "The rest of you, run, get under cover!"

The fairies nodded and left the scene, with the wizards following them.

Zack: "Okay! Wait! Putting out fires is one thing, but..." (pauses) "Hey!" (sighs) "Wait for me!"

Zack caught up with the rest of the group.

The group then reached the ramparts, where the artillery fairy at the catapult was still struggling with the continued assaults. A battering ram was also seen among the crowd, similarly having a tough enough defense not to be taken down in one hit. To make matters worse, a small cluster of wyverns came above the catapult and dropped some grublins onto the surface, leaving them to attempt to destroy the city's only means of offense.

Art. Fairy: "Help! We can't let them destroy the catapult! It's our only chance against that battering ram!"

Whilst defending the city, it would be obvious that the catapult would run out of ammo.

Art. Fairy: "Quick, we have to reload!"

The ammunition lever was raised up, ready for the wizards to use. After reloading, the fairy launched its catapult fire towards one of the siege towers, destroying it instantly. Unfortunately, the battering ram came closer, along with another siege engine.

Art. Fairy: "It's going to shoot!"

The engine shot a part of the wall, before settling itself among the right hand surface of the ramparts. Several grublins jumped down from it, ready to make their assault. The siege tower was destroyed, but the monster army continued on.

Art. Fairy: "We're not out of it yet! Just keep it up!"

Two more siege towers shot boulders over towards the catapult. One of which was strong enough to knock the fairy out from his seat.

Art. Fairy: "Aaaaargh...!"

The fairy was pushed over to the far left of the ramparts. He stood up and saw the chaos continuing to ensue back at the catapult. The fairy tried to run back towards his weapon, but was halted by a rock falling right in front of him. He then cowers in fear... literally.

Shahra: "Look! We need to get him back on that catapult!"

Cena: "Alright, let's hurry! The tower is closing in!"

The fairy was helped back to the catapult, a third siege tower was destroyed and the catapult was reloaded again to blow up a fourth. Yet, the battering ram came even closer, along with its surrounding army, confident that they have the edge. Shahra looked to her left and saw another siege tower edging closer. But she looked to her right, and saw Chief Barrett observing the scene from behind a rock, with a group of warriors nearby.

Barrett: "Follow me!"

The warriors then charged towards the army.

Warriors: (in unison) "AVALAAAR!"

Both wizards smiled at the presence of the warriors joining the battle. But the joy was short lived when another boulder caused even more damage to the ramparts.

Two more siege towers were destroyed. At this point, the battering ram had almost reached the wall.

Art. Fairy: "We got a bulls-eye! Spot on! With a few more shots, mate, I can destroy it. Help me reload just one more time."

The ammunition lever was raised for the wizards to use for the last time. Unfortunately, it was too late. The battering ram had reached the city entrance and rammed itself towards the gates. An opening was created, allowing many of the monsters to potentially get inside. Still determined, the fairy pointed the catapult at the machine and fired, causing it to malfunction. The other moles cheered him on from nearby. Once again, their joy was short-lived when a giant troll was seen coming towards the gates.

Art. Fairy: (panicked) "Close the gates! Close the gates! Don't let it in!"

The other fairies tried to close the gates, but the troll's intense strength caused it to push itself inside. Sheamus noticed it bringing back its fist for an attack, before jumping out of its way. The wizards made their way over to the gates for themselves. The fairies were able to close them and seal it with fire energy, but that still meant that the troll was still inside, ready to cause destruction. Again, it tried to punch Hunter, but he somersaulted out of the way. Once Cena and Shahra came into the troll's view, he retreated to safety. And so, the fight commenced. After defeating the troll, the ground started to shake again. The torches that supported the fire seal of the gates had their respective flames vanish, causing the gates to open slightly and some of the monsters to come through. The fairies then ran towards the gates, trying to close it again.

Zack: "Okay, alright team. We gotta keep those gates closed. So, you keep the gates closed. I'm gonna watch you to make sure that you're okay."

The gates were sealed shut and the monsters were defeated. Both Cena and Shahra looked at each other, satisfied with Warfang's survival.

Fairy 3: "They're retreating!"

The artillery mole had noticed the action from the ramparts. True to his words, the monsters have stopped attacking the city and walked back towards the volcano. Cena, Shahra and Sheamus also returned there, seeing a pair of larger wizards contributing towards the battle.

Shahra: "This is odd. Why are they retreating when they were so close to taking the city?"

Zack: (poorly imitates Shahra) "'Why are they retreating when they're so cl...'" (sighs) "Who cares?"

Sheamus: "I feel it too. Something's not right."

Cena: (tensely) "They're turning around! Look!"

From behind the belt of fire that covered the volcano, a very familiar one- handed golem crossed it and started walking towards the city. It reacted with aloud ear-piercing roar.

Zack: (nervously, almost crying) "Hush little baby... don't say a word... Mama's gonna buy you... a big monster wants to kill me..."

The golem buried itself into the ground and made its way towards the gates. Once again, the tide had turned.

Shahra: (panicked) "It's in the earth beneath us! All of you run! Run!"

The fairies retreated far away from the gates. At the same spot they were at before, the golem broke out from the ground and started using its remaining hand to start destroying the city. Not long into its assault, it assembled some of the fallen debris to form a new, larger hand to replace the one it lost. Meanwhile, outside the city, a group of wizards had flown towards the outskirts - the Guardians.

Bret Hart: "Shawn, the city is burning. See what you can do about it! Roddy, try to distract its vision. Triple H, follow me! We'll attack it head on!"

The wizards dispersed according to Bret's instructions.

Sheamus: "Cena, Shahra, go and find shelter. Leave us to deal with this."

Sheamus then walked away from the scene.

Shahra: (panicked) "What are we going to do?"

Zack: "What do you mean 'what are we going to...' Didn't you just hear Sheamus?"

Cena: (determinedly) "We're not leaving! We can stop this!"


	5. Wizards vs The Golem

The wizards started to head for higher ground. After defeating a group of orcs and pushing down a pillar to form a bridge to the next building, Shawn Michaels came into view.

Shawn Michaels: "Cena! This way, quickly!" (pauses) "Or ignore me at your own peril. Whatever."

The golem tried to hit Cena unknowingly with its tail, but Shawn stopped it by zaping ice onto it, slowing it down. The tail eventually smashed the bridge, mere moments after the wizards crossed it. It retaliated with a frustrated roar.

The group gave themselves time to recollect themselves before moving on...

Cena: "Is everyone alright?"

Zack: (panicked) "No, I'm not alright! Didn't you see what happened to Shawn?"

Shahra: "He'll be fine! Come on! We have to move!"

The golem continued to destroy the city, focusing its attention on landmarks close to the wizards. From nearby, Roddy Piper flew into view.

Roddy Piper: "Hold on! I'll get you out of there."

Roddy flew towards the golem, whom retaliated by trying to fight him off. The golem was distracted, ready for the wizards to move on. The wizards fought another group of orcs, this time without the golem's interference. After clearing several of these, three more appeared in front of a wooden door. But before they could do anything, an electric bolt shattered the door from behind it and stunned them. A set of stairs was revealed, with Roddy standing at the top.

Cena: "Roddy!"

The group started to run towards him, but the golem then used its tail to knock over a building, heading directly on top of Cena. Luckily, they ran fast enough to evade being squashed. Once again, the wizards reviewed the situation before moving on...

Shahra: "It's heading for the upper part of the city!"

Cena: "The inhabitants are all sheltered there! We can't let it get any further!"

The wizards found the golem in the next area, whom proceeded to attack them! After several further attacks on his good hand, the golem flinched, raised its hand up high and tried to recover itself. That left its head exposed, with a dark crystal sticking out of it. After destroying it, the golem flinched with a purple aura coming out from its mouth. From nearby, Triple H flew onto the scene.

Triple H: "Look out!"

Triple H curled up and started rolling in the sky, with a green aura trailing him. He hit the golem's mouth and started to head back for a second attack; unfortunately for him, the golem retaliated with its fire breath, causing his arm to burn and to be sent flying to the ground in defeat. After more fighting, the wizards reached the building's roof. Once there, Bret Hart came into view, zaping fire towards the golem. Another set of dark energy was revealed inside its head. He then charged towards it with the intent to destroy it, but the golem used its new hand to swat him away like a fly, leaving him to crash into another tower. The golem then continued to try and attack them with the aforementioned hand.

Cena: (tensely) "It's up to us... If we don't stop it now, it will destroy everything!"

Shahra: "Alright... I'm with you."

Zack: (unsettled) "Why, why do I keep going along with this?"

The wizards weakened the monster and jumped onto its good hand, ready to get closer to its head. They were sent flying off the hand, but they retaliated by clinging back on. It then sent its hand towards one of the scaffolding walls, where the wizards jumped out of the way just in time and started to climb its arm. It tried to use its new hand to squash them, but they jumped out of the way, safely landed on its shoulder and immediately jumped directly to the head. The golem tried to shake them off, but not before they could inflict damage to its head first, revealing a dark crystal above its eyes. The golem fought again, but the wizards were able to weaken it again. The same routine as the above happened - jumping onto its good hand, sent flying off and holding on; the golem moved its hand to the scaffolding walls again, where the wizards evaded being squashed as before; they climbed up the arm all the way to its head like before; and once they reached the crystal, they both destroyed it together. Once the crystal was destroyed, the golem fell from the building towards the surface, now a lifeless pile of rubble. The fairies went towards it, wondering how they managed to survive the assault. Suddenly, the sound of flapping wings came into the wizards' hearing range.

Cena: (turns back) "Bret..."

Bret was seen flying towards the roof, obviously having survived the previous attack. He landed safely, and the two wizards went up towards him.

Bret Hart: "Young one, you never cease to amaze me."

More flapping was heard; Triple H was seen coming from nearby, also having recovered from the previous attack.

Triple H: "We never lost hope that you would return. Bret made sure of that."

Cena: (regrettably) "I should have come back sooner. I let you all down. But that won't happen again."

Bret Hart: "Cena, you've done more than anyone could expect of a wizard your age. What matters now is that you are here and, what's more, you've returned with your companions."

Shahra: "Well, it's not like I've really had much of a choice in the matter, seeing as how we're stuck together."

During her statement, the snake tethers appeared around their wrists.

Bret Hart: "Interesting... this device is foreign to me." (looks to his right) "Mason, what do you make of this?"

A group of fairies came towards the wizards. One of which stepped further from the others and tapped the surface of the tether.

Mason: "Never have I seen such a thing. It has the mark of evil."

Bret Hart: "Likely crafted by CM Punk himself. I fear we shall not be able to remove it."

Shahra: (distressed) "What? But there has to be a way!"

Cena: "How can we fight back if we're made to fight like this?"

Bret Hart: "Cena, Shahra, you have done well to get this far, despite this. Do not view this chain as a hindrance... but allow it to be a reminder of the bond you two share."

The snakes vanished again.

Bret Hart: "Your destinies are now intertwined. And that thought is a hopeful one."


	6. We need to slow it down

The scene transitioned to the following night. The fairies were seen rejoicing now that the city had been saved. Meanwhile, the wizards were seen walking down an alley in the lower part of the city.

Triple H: "Momentum has swung to our side, Bret. Perhaps this victory will mark a turning point in this war."

Bret Hart: "I'd like to believe that."

Suddenly, a purple aura broke out from the ground ahead of them.

?: "Citizens of Warfang... congratulations. You shall be the first to witness the resurrection of the Destroyer... and the end of the world."

The aura projected the image of the eyes of a evil wizard powerful than Cena, his eyes completely yellow aside from his black pupils.

Bret Hart: "CM Punk..."

The ground started to shake, the source being a volcanic eruption. From out of the crater, there came a monstrous titan crawling out from it. The wizards flew up to the ramparts to take a closer look.

Bret Hart: "By our ancestors... what is that?"

An image was shown on screen, revealing a crystal projecting the world's potential destruction.

CM Punk: (voiceover) "The Destroyer has commenced its journey to form the ring of annihilation. At the end of its journey, the Belt of Fire will spread across the surface of the earth in a torrent of fire and ash. There will be no escape."

The Destroyer had emerged from the volcano and had started walking across the plains ahead.

Triple H: "The Destroyer? But that's impossible..."

Cena: (concerned) "Bret! I don't understand."

Bret Hart: "Nor do I. The ancients believed that this creature brings about the birth of a new world..."

Zack: (interrupts) "See, that sounds like a good thing."

Bret hart: "...by issuing its destruction."

Zack: (taken aback) "Oh..."

Triple H: "The beast moves too quickly. We can't possibly catch up with it. To set out in pursuit would be useless."

Bret hart: "Then we shall wait for it to come back... and intercept it before it completes its circle."

An image is shown on screen depicting the Destroyer's path, heading back towards the volcano from its right. An underground passage is also shown on screen, located outside the city. As Bret speaks the next line, a red dashed line was seen being brought through the passage towards the destroyer's then- present position in the canyon.

Bret Hart: "We must pass underground if we are to possess the element of surprise. Besides, it is our only hope of getting into position in time without allowing Punk to know the city has been left unguarded."

The scene fades itself towards another part of the city, now in daylight. At this time, Mason walked up towards another set of golden doors.

Mason: "These doors were built as an exit to our city, not for going back in. They have to be opened from the inside."

Triple H: "Cena, Shahra, we will assemble the troops at the main gates. We're counting on you to get them open."

Bret Hart: "But you must hurry. Time is against us..."

Cena looked to his left and noticed a small hole in the wall to get through to the passage. It was there where he would take Shahra and Zack next.

In order to open the doors, the wizards had to find four red crystals and use them to awaken the wizard statues inside. During their search, they came across a mural with a large wizard drawn on it.

Zack: (surprised) "Woah! Woah, woah... is that supposed to be you?"

The camera zooms in on the mural.

Zack: "They're all worshipping you."

Cena: "That isn't me. It's CM Punk."

The camera zooms back to its original state.

Cena: (somber) "Look at this place. The ancestors must have trained him here. They had such high hopes..."

Upon coming closer to one of the crystals on the right hand side of the ruins, Zack started to feel uneasy...

Zack: "Do we really have to go back to the surface?" (mutters hesitantly) "It might be safer down here."

With the wizard statues activated, the doors were opened, allowing everyone else to get inside. Both Cena and Shahra looked at each other, happy with the reunion. They then all started going down the underground passage.

Bret Hart: "We are getting closer..."

The group marched on in silence. Amidst the crowd, Cena showed feelings of tension on his face, reflecting on the situation.

Bret hart: "I know what you are thinking, Cena. Have no worry, young one. We'll make it."

Cena: "I don't understand... Punk is about to destroy everything! But you seem so calm..."

Bret Hart: "I don't imagine Punk would expend all this effort if he did not feel threatened..."

Cena: "But why should he?"

Bret Hart: "Throughout our history, there is only known to have been two wizards. Like Punk, your powers go far beyond what you might imagine. He knows this. Punk could have accomplished anything, but instead chose evil and the world has been spiraling in chaos ever since. Your existence is nature's way of balancing itself."

Cena: (somber) "But the ancestors thought Punk was going to be different. They believed in him. And look what happened..."

Bret Hart: "Punk draws his powers from destruction. Destruction is the only way he knows, Cena."

Cena: "Why should I be any different?"

Bret hart: "Because I know you, and your heart would not allow it. Because I believe you are destined for great things... to bring about a new age... an age of peace... and I do not see what role destruction will have in that age..."

At that moment, the group came to a stop.

Bret Hart: "Here we are."

Directly in front of them was the exit out into the canyon. It was time to begin the assault on the Destroyer. The group reached a balcony in the canyon. Once there, they looked out into the distance, seeing the Destroyer come closer towards the volcano.

Zack: (imagines himself squishing the Destroyer with his fingers) "Whoa... Gotcha! Gotcha! Errr... gotcha, gotcha!" (imitates gunfire) "Take that! Squishy, squishy..."

Shahra: (sarcastically) "Oh, keep it up Zack. I think it's working."

Cena: "Zack, cut it out. Now's not the time."

Zack: (sulks) "It's NEVER a good time."

The Destroyer made another footstep towards its location.

Triple H: "How long until it crosses the belt of fire?"

Bret Hart: "We might have until midday... maybe less at that speed."

While most of the residents felt uneasy about the hypothesis, Shahra spent more time analysing the situation. She looked at the Destroyer, then showed a determined glare ahead of it.

Shahra: "Cena, how deep do you think that canyon is?"

Cena: "I don't know... what are you getting at?"

Shahra was glancing over to her right. Noticing it, Cena looked in the same direction. Zack soon noticed their actions, believing they were looking at him.

Zack: "What? What are you looking at? Do I... do I have something on my..." (sucks his mouth) "Is it on my teeth?"

Realizing it wasn't him they were looking at, he looked behind. There, a stone dam was seen in the distance.

Cena: "Shahra, you're a genius!"

Shahra: "I have my moments."

Cena: (turns to Bret) "Bret! Can you stall it long enough to allow us to open the flood gate? If we fill up the canyon with water, it may slow it down enough to give us a fighting chance."

Triple H: "That may work..."

Bret nodded with agreement before addressing the rest of the group.

Bret Hart: "Listen to me! We must prevent that monster from escaping the canyon no matter the cost. Every moment counts!"

Triple H: "You heard the wizard! Let's move!"

Bret Hart: (turns to Cena) "We will do all we can to give you time. The rest is up to you."

Cena: (poorly imitates Bret) "'The rest is up to you...' pss..." (sarcastically) "No pressure or anything."

The wizards then flew towards the dam.

Bret Hart: "Let's hope this is enough..."

The wizards reached the dam, but not without a group of wyverns tailing them there.

Shahra: "Cena, look out!"

Two floodgates were pulled, causing a thick stream of water to come through. However, it flowed out at a sluggish pace.

Shahra: "It's not enough..."

Cena: "What else can we do?"

Shahra looked up towards the top of the dam, observing the current water flow.

Shahra: "We have to let all the water out, all at once..."

Zack: "No, no... here's what we do. 'We have to let ALL the water OUT, all at ONCE...'"

Both wizards looked at each other, understanding the statement.

Zack: "You with me? Let's blow this dam thing up!"

Back at the top of the dam, more wyverns came and settled on the giant stone dragon head, ready to attack.

Shahra: "Uh-oh! Look! Reinforcements!"

Cena: "I guess they know what we're up to. We better move."

The wizards started to climb the dam to the top. Upon doing so, they encountered a troll coming out from underneath the floor - presumably the same one that led the grublins in the catacombs.

Troll: (unintelligible grunts) "Do not resist. Your deaths will be swift."

Two orcs appeared from out of the ground, similarly ready to pick a fight with the group. The pulling of the floodgate at the top of the dam caused the stone dragon head to fall off, sending a large wave of water out from behind it. Cena and Shahra started to make their way back, their mission successful. Meanwhile, back at the canyon, the others managed to distract the Destroyer, preventing it from reaching the volcano. Bret observed the scene from above, content that everything was going to plan; in no time at all, the wave arrived at the canyon, filling it.

Bret Hart: "Everyone, take cover!"

The water reached the Destroyer's legs, dousing the flames around them and causing it to come to a stop. It tried to break off one of its feet in an attempt to free itself, but to no avail.

Triple H: "Now's our chance! Attack the destroyer!"

Cena and Shahra flew towards the Destroyer. They knew that it would only be a matter of time before they would save the world...


End file.
